


Epilogue

by Wolfsmilch



Series: Confrontations [5]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Rimming, Seduction, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: What David did instead of going back home.





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is your last chance to get off this before you do something you might regret. If you do feel bad afterwards, don't complain about it to me please. Thanks. 
> 
> This will be the last part of this series, but maybe we'll see one of the Knights again in the future ;D

 

The moment David woke up, he panicked. The space in front of him, the wall, the smell, all of that was wrong, and for the few moments before the rest of his consciousness kicked in, he didn’t remember where he was.

 _What_ -, was all he had time to think before his body jolted upright, a sudden movement that made the body next to his flinch.

“Hey, you okay there, buddy?”

He looked over and saw Colin sitting in bed next to him, leaning against the headboard, he read an old paper book in the low light of the small lamb.

And suddenly he remembered. The dinner. The catastrophic ending. Softened by Colin kissing him in the dark corner of the corridor afterwards, the incredible hunger that starts in him as Colin explores his mouth, and then his neck. How he gently rubs his thumb over David’s sensitive lips, until he can’t stand it anymore, so he tries to catch it between his teeth. How the soft biting and sucking on Colin’s fingers drives them both mad.

Then Colin works his hands down the back of his trousers, grabs at him, and slowly his finger moves along the crease between his buttocks. And David is hard before the finger reaches its goal, reducing him to clinging unto Colin as his body instinctively parts his legs a bit further and pushes back into his hand. Colin’s approving moan was something he could still hear echoing in his head, and he was ready to do everything it took to hear it again.

With all the courage he has, he whispers, “Colin? Please, take me with you?”

He rubs his finger against him once more, making David’s whole body twitch, before whispering in his ear, “David, I want you more than anything. I’ll take you anywhere you want.” Kissing his neck again, he pulls his hand back slowly, only letting go of him after another tight hug.

David coughs, a useless attempt to remove the tension in his throat, and pulls his shirt out of his waistband to hide the front of his trousers. They arrive at Colin’s quarters after another awkward five minutes.

“Oh, I must have fallen asleep. I bet it’s late, I need to get home.” David got up, and started looking for his clothes.

Colin laughed, dropping his book on the nightstand. “It’s not late, it’s early.” 

“What?” He checked his watch, squinted, and held his wrist close to his face, before seeing his glasses on the nightstand. “7 am? You let me sleep?”

“Don’t worry, buddy. I called your parents. I told them you didn’t feel good and needed rest. You were so exhausted and finally looked so calm, I just couldn’t bring myself to wake you up.”

“Wait. You called my parents? And they were okay with me staying here?” David asked doubtfully. _After what happened last night?_ , hang silent in his mind.

“Yes, now chill out please.” The image of David, standing in front of the bed, frowning and shaking his head as he tried to make sense of this impossible information he had just received, seemed to amuse him greatly.

“And now,” he flashed a smile, “you better come back here before I come and get you.”

David inhaled sharply, briefly debating whether he was awake enough to have a decent chance at outrunning Colin in his small quarters, before he dropped his pile of stuff on the ground and jumped back onto the bed that creaked noisily under the impact.

“Good boy,” Colin laughed, and lifted his blanket to let David cuddle up to him. When he had settled against his side, he breathed in the smell of last night that still clung to his skin, and another wave of memories washed over him.

He was surprised by how much he actually remembered from last night, given how dream-like it had felt at the time. They had reached the quarters and whatever confidence had come over him that allowed him to tease Colin in the corridor was gone.

“Make yourself at home,” Colin says and enters the kitchen, returning with two glasses, filled with something sweet and boozy.

David gulps it down, desperate to feed his courage and Colin watches him with amusement, and with a hint of something else. Not that it had been long enough for David to learn all of Colin’s moods and behaviours, as they had only started, hmm, hanging out more, after David became his intern two months ago. But David has a feeling that tonight is somehow different. And he was right.

 _We’ve actually, uhm slept together_ , David thought hysterically. _Not just kissed or touched each other like the previous times, but we really had sex. Colin and I -,_ even in his thoughts the word was only whispered, _fucked_.

He buried his face in the side of Colin’s chest, sure that him thinking about last night would be plain to see in the heat that spread across his face. But Colin merely pulled him closer with the arm that lay around his back, and resumed reading.

Shareholders, last night. From the drinks on the couch to Colin’s arms to his bed, David floated through his memories, going through them as if cataloguing them for future reference. One particular part stopped him: Colin is kissing his neck and moving all the way down his spine, and then, not stopping. 

It feels weird, wrong. David had heard that people do this, but he can’t believe that Colin’s doing it to him. He whelps and instinctively tries to pull away from him, when strong hands on his hips stop him.

“It feels good. Trust me.”

David hesitates, but Colin’s patient, and tells him that some of the best things in life are weird. He says how much he wants to do this for him and promises that it’s well worth the weirdness, and so he agrees to try it, puts his chin down to rest on his forearms and tries to relax. 

And, as always, it turns out that Colin is right. The strangeness of this feeling quickly makes way for arousal and excitement, as the soft, warm pressure, the slight prickle of his chin against his sensitive skin and Colin’s satisfied humming make him light-headed. After a while he notices how his eyes are closed, how loud his breathing is, how it’s interrupted by moaning and whining, and that he’s pushing his hips up, desperate for more.

He couldn’t really order his memories of what happened afterwards. He remembers that his nervousness eventually vanishes, his fear of making mistakes swallowed by Colin’s calming encouragements and his confident expertise. Now everything’s a thrilling blur of skin, he smells sweat and Colin’s artificial strawberry-scented fingers that explore his body, until Colin is above him, his lips next to his ear.

“Oh, David. I want you so much. I need to feel you, baby."

“Yes,” he gasps as he feels Colin pushing inside him. He had done this before, a few times actually, but it feels so much better with Colin. None of the clueless fumbling, no uncomfortable squeezing that ended before it really began.

“Fuck,” Colin moans, “kiss me.”

David turns his head to reach Colin’s mouth, and he stays like this to see his face, the pleasure and love David can see on it giving him another pang of excitement. They both try to smile, turning their open, panting mouths into broad grins. He’s so happy.

 _Oh Colin, this feels so good. I’ve wanted this for so long. Take me, and never let me go,_ David thinks, unable to make his mouth form the words he was even now too shy to say.

Colin is wrapped all around him, and inside him, and it feels like there’s nothing else in this world except for the heavy body pushing the air out of his lungs, pressing him into the hard mattress, and his whispered praise.  

And it doesn’t take long until his thoughts are gone, a blank mind drowning in pleasure, his body breathing desperately, as he comes with a quiet “Col-“ on his lips.

The heat that these memories caused him started to move lower in his body, encouraged by the exciting thought of possibly repeating their activity, it quickly grew into lust, a pleasant stir waking his body, causing him to cuddle up closer against Colin’s body.

Colin chuckled, as he felt the twitching against his thigh. “Just so you know, I'm not going to sleep with someone who’d think something like that of me,” he teased, “not calling your parents... Would I ever get you in trouble?”

David huffed indignantly, and throwing himself on top of him he managed to bite Colin’s arm, before the stronger man caught his hands and wrapped them around David’s chest. Arms trapped between them, he pulled him into a tight hug, careful to avoid David’s bared teeth that now tried to get his neck.

“I told you getting cosy with your parents only has advantages.”

David's body went limb. Throwing his head back, he groaned. “Starting today, talking about my parents in bed is banned.”

Colin burst into laughter. “Yes, boss. Whatever you say.” 

 

 


End file.
